deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Case 4-1: The Source
Case 4-1: The Source is a Case in which Chuck meets Amber and Crystal in a nightclub. Amber and Crystal have made Rebecca their hostage and they wield katanas. They're pretty fast and they have good moves. Also while facing them bring plenty of food since there is only alchol everywhere, so if you get hurt you can drink those but you'll get sick if you drink too much, this includes cocktails. You can also only focus on one twin because if you kill one the other one kills herself. Tactics *Defeating them by melee works great (remember to focus only on one twin), be sure to take a fast weapon and land a few strikes before running/jumping away to dodge. Attacking them usually interrupts their attacks. Dodging may be a little tricky, since they run quite fast, but it can be done with a bit of practice. When the both of them are together, run away or else one of them will certainly hit you. They usually run away after hitting you two or three times, you can use this to heal. It's easy to deal damage to them, but avoiding their damage is hard, so bring one good weapon and a few healing items and you should be fine. *Another strategy that has been used to easily defeat the twins, involves 2+ shotguns. The shotguns can be found at the gun shop in Palisades Mall. Additionally, one can be found behind the counter across from the night club. In order to defeat the twins, you use the shotgun (in the aiming view) and target one of the twins as they each charge you. It should take around 25-30 shots to kill one of them. *An alternate way of defeating either one is, before you walk into the nightclub, head over to the bar, and create the Painkiller drink (Beer + Beer), this allows Chuck to half any damage for one minute. Make 2 or 3 of these, and you should be good. Then after that head over to the cashier area, and grab a Light Machine Gun from the previous case where you had to stop the vaults from being drilled open (or go into the middle of the Yucatan Casino and climb to the top of the Tiki Statue, where you will find an LMG and a Zombrex). So now you have 2-3 painkiller drinks, 1 machine gun, and anything else you have in your inventory. Make your way to the nightclub, before you enter, be sure to grab the shotgun underneath the counter opposite from the nightclubs entrance. Enter the nightclub and watch the cutscene or skip it. Immediately after the cut scene, drink one of the painkillers, then pull out the machine gun and have your way with either twin. Once the machine gun is out of ammo, switch to the shotgun, and drink another painkiller if needed. You should be able to finish off whichever twin you were working on with a few blasts from the shotgun. Watch the short little cutscene, and enjoy the nice little Katana Sword that you can now pick up at the nightclub anytime you need one. *Knife Gloves (Bowie Knife + Boxing Gloves) are also a really easy way to kill the twins. As long as you only attack either Amber or Crystal, it should kill them in 5 - 15 hits. If you have more than 6 health, then you shouldn't need to heal at all during the battle. *Another very good tactic is to use a Freedom Bear (Robot Bear + LMG). Put the Freedom Bear in one of the corners and make the Twins follow you to it's line of fire. After some uses they will have lost a lot of their health, and then you can finish them off with the shotgun which takes another lot of health from the Twins, as the shotgun is very powerful against them. Trivia An interesting note, in the case file, it will show a picture of Crystal over Ambers corpse for the picture, even if you killed Crystal instead of Amber. Important Note: To defeat the Twins, only one of them needs to be killed. 300px|left Gallery Ddrsng2-20101023-182247.png Ddrsng2-20101023-182343.png Ddrsng2-20101023-182324.png Ddrsng2-20101023-182333.png Category:Dead Rising 2 Cases